


History

by GrandHighPriestess



Series: My Chemical Romance One-Shots [8]
Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10695669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandHighPriestess/pseuds/GrandHighPriestess
Summary: The history of Petekey.





	History

It was the summer of like, '06, and Pete says to Gerard:

"yo, I wanna fuck ur bro"

and Gereds like "what the fuck?"

And so Pete finds Mikey and says "dude I think ur sexy af and I wanna fuck you"

and Mikey's like "sure dude, just keep it a secret" but Pete liked him so much, he's still writing fucking songs about him now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you want to know about my work updates without having to go through email or logging on or searching them up on AO3, follow my twitter @GrandHighPriest, I will tweet links right as I post and may even set out polls for certain series'. I will also respond to comments and questions there as well. I hope to hear from you. ~ GHP


End file.
